


Those things you said yesterday… Did you actually mean them?

by AbithaGray



Series: Flash Fiction Sam/Rafe [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Anon: Sam/Rafe, “Those things you said yesterday… Did you actually mean them?”, M or E





	Those things you said yesterday… Did you actually mean them?

It was now three in the morning, about five hours since Rafe had been balls deep in Sam’s ass, and Sam had whispered desperate little words into his ear that sounded an awful lot like…well, Rafe didn’t want to think about it anymore.

 

He couldn’t have meant it.  They were in the throes of euphoria, soaking with sweat and spit and silicone, and Rafe finally decided that Sam could be forgiven for saying something so dumb.  And for playing with his feelings.  And ruining any chance for sound sleep post sex.  

 

And now for the 86th time, Rafe decided that Sam would absolutely not be forgiven for it.

 

Rafe sighed loudly and flipped himself over onto his other side to glare angrily at Sam, who was blissfully dead to the world.  He studied Sam’s face, the lines of age fading in sleep; the way his cheek was smushed against the pillow, mouth open in a slight gape——it made Rafe’s own facial lines seem to disappear.  It was almost as if he himself was at peace when Sam was.

 

Almost.

 

"Hey," Rafe said.  He continued to watch Sam for any signs of wakefulness.  When nothing happened, he tried again.  With the patience of child, he reached out and pushed at Sam once, then twice, then continuously, saying _hey_ every few shoves.

 

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed and he groaned.  "What," he whined, drawing out the "a" in emphasis.

 

"Hey, wake up."

 

Sam sighed, asking in a broken and slurring voice _what the hell it was_ Rafe wanted.  When he received no reply he decided to crack an eye open and saw Rafe watching him, face set in a stern mask.  Sam blinked and pushed himself up onto an elbow, ramming the heels of his hands into his eyes to clear them out.

 

"What’s the matter?"

 

Rafe’s manicured brows furrowed and he looked down.  "Nothing."  He settled on ignoring what had happened and turned back over to face away from Sam, who was none too happy to be awoken from his slumber just to be snubbed.

 

"Rafe, come on, what’s…"  Sam sighed in quiet exasperation and reached out, grabbing Rafe on both sides and pulling him in close.  Rafe attempted to move away once pressed into Sam’s chest, but Sam kept a firm hold on him.  "Rafe, obviously something is bothering you."

 

Rafe elected to remain silent and was planning on closing his eyes to try and sleep when he felt the familiar creep of fingers slinking up his sides and he trembled.  "Don’t…!"

 

Sam grinned.  "Tell me," he said in sing-song.  "I’ll do it, you know I will."  Rafe’s muscles quivered under the irritating stimulation.  

 

"Quit it, Sam."

 

Sam shrugged, "Alright then," and proceeded to wiggle his fingers just the tiniest bit before Rafe shuddered violently and yelled _fine!_

 

"Those things you said yesterday… Did you actually mean them?"

 

There was a pause and Sam shifted himself around Rafe to envelope him in a more comfortable embrace.  Sam hummed in thought, then asked, "What things?"

 

Rafe gritted his teeth.  "Come on, Sam," he said, impatient.  "You know what."

 

Sam laughed in amusement.  "Babe, honestly, I don’t.  Come on it’s late.  Or," he squinted at the alarm clock on Rafe’s nightstand.  "Early."  He drew him closer and nuzzled into his ear, pressing a kiss inside the shell in encouragement.

 

Giving in, Rafe asked about the quiet declarations Sam gave him the night before, the four-lettered word that stuck out like a sore thumb as Rafe thrusted into him.  When he finished recounting the troublesome event, Sam smiled and nestled closer, eyes closing in content.

 

"Every word."


End file.
